Prank war, Marauders vs the twins
by Laura Potter is awesome
Summary: Fred and George discover their heros.. the marauders.  But when Sirius says that they are the best pranksters in the school,Fred and George show them the truth.
1. The Beginning

It was a typical day at Grimuald Place. Fred and George were trying to fix their Puking Pastils, Mrs. Weasley was making dinner, Tonks was amusing Ginny and Hermione with her pig snout, Sirius and Ron were playing chess and Harry and Remus were both reading.

"Hey, Moony?" Sirius shouted, "Ron says he is the best chess player but you know that I am the best chess player.

"Whatever Padfoot," Remus said.

Fred and George's mouthes dropped open.

"D-did you just say _Padfoot_ and _Moony_?" George said, his looking at the two.

"Yes, why?" Remus asked.

Fred and George both looked at each other.

"S-so your the marauders?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I am, known as the best pranksters the school as ever seen," Sirius said proudly.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat the last part?" George asked.

"known as the best pranksters the school has ever seen," Sirius repeated.

"We don't believe you." They both said simpily.

"Your are heros and everything, inventing the marauders map, but come on, George and I are the best pranksters, and nothing will change that,"

"Oh yeah?" Remus said. "We could beat you in a prank war anyday!"

"No way, we will," Fred and George both said,.

"Fine!" Sirius shouted, "Prank war, **we will win,**"

"Oh Merlin help us," Ginny moaned.


	2. The Pranks

The next morning, Fred went into Sirius's room and George went into Remus's.

They did the color changing charm on their hair, and all their clothes.

"Did your side go all well?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah, yours?"

"Perfecto," Fred said, grinning.

The residants of Grimauld place woke up to a shout of fury coming from Sirius's room. He came out of the place with purple hair and blue robes.

"Nice look Sirius," Fred said, smirking

"Really suits you," George snickered.

"You wait, you totally recked my hair!" Sirius said angriliy.

Remus soon came out, with green hair and pink robes. Fred and George did the same thing again, causing him to blush the same shade as his robes.

"Moony?" Sirius said, "what pranks do you have planned for the dear Weasley twins?"

Remus grinned mysteriously.

"Remember what we did to James in our 4th year?" Remus said.

Sirius grinned, "You. Are. Epic." Sirius said.

Fred and george who were now guarding there beds with Sneakascopes, slept peacfully and happily.

"I expected them to do something while we slept." George said, checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Well, as Moody says, constant vigilance," Fred sighed.

The day went totally normal, until dinner.

"Fred, George! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Fred and George both walked down stairs _carefully. _

They both eagerlly started drinking soup. all of a sudden, Fred took some cake, and stuffed it in his face.

"What in the name of Merlins pants am I doing!"

George started taking his chicken and smacked himself in the head with it.

"Sirius, Remus, you are amazing pranksters," Fred said. "WHAT THE HECK!"

Sirius and Remus couldn't hold back their laughter. They started laughing, clutching their sides.

"What did you do to my children?" Mrs. Weasley said angriliy to the 2 of them.

"Don't worry Molly, its a simple potion that makes you do the exact oppisite of what you feel like doing." remus assured.

"Well, take it off them!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, still angry.

"Fine," Sirius said. There was no use in competing with an angry Molly Weasley.

Remus gave the antidote to them rather reluctintly.

"So, who wins the Prank War?" Fred asked, after hexing Sirius and Remus, to Mrs. Weasley's anger and amusement.

"Well..." everyone disscussed for a bit, "We used some of your old pranks and decided that the winner is... Fred and George!" Kingsley said happily.

"WHAT!" Remus and Sirius shouted.

"They made sweets that make you ill to skive of classes, and then heal your self with the other end, cream tarts that make you turn into canaries, and a portable swamp, not to mention the amazing prank they pulled on you." Mr. Weasley said, shrugging.

"Okay, I admit, that is amazing," Remus said with a sigh.

"So we win?" Fred and asked.

"Yes, but the marauders will beat you!" Sirius warned.

"Yeah right," Fred and George both said, grinning identecally, "We beat the marauders, we beat the marauders!" Fred and George chanted.

"Maybe we should've chossen the marauders," Harry said, looking at Fred and George who were now singing the chant.

"No way, then we would have a big headed Sirius and," Tonks shuddered, "that is he last thing we need,"


End file.
